Lifeless Love
by CocoLatteXd
Summary: What happen if Austin cheats on Ally with Kira. Soon Later something bad happened to Ally. What will happen to Austin and Ally?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: letting him go

Ally was walking in the halls to find Austin. Austin had called her to meet him by his locker. As Ally turned the corridor just for her to see Austin and Kira kissing eachother with passion Ally dropped her phone and both Austin and Shiemi turned their head to see Ally in tears and Ally ran off leaving her phone on the ground. Austin got up and ran after her calling her name.

"Ally wait up it was a misunderstand!" he yelled and ran after her leaving Kira alone in the hall.

"Austin, really likes Ally i don't get it what does she has that i don't." Kira said to herself quietly and walked to find Austin and Ally.

Ally ran and ran till she knew that Austin had lost sight of her. She cried and cried till no more tears came out. Her heart was broken into many pieces. So she punch and punch the wall each punch was each shatter heart she felt.

Austin ran to find Ally but he lost sight of her and stop to catch his breath. Austin really like the kiss he had with Kira he had never kissed Ally with such passion before never his relationship with her had he kissed her. Kira walked over to Austin but Austin ran over to her and kissed her again with more passion and this shock Shiemi but she kissed him back. Ally walked and saw them kissing she teared up again and walked slowly away from them and went to class.

"Austin am i really going to have to let you go." Ally whisper and walked to class.

Ally notice that Austin and Kira had been hanging out a lot lately and Austin had been smiling more than before Austin heart was broken that Austin doesn't love her like before the love they had is gone and Ally knew she had to let him go and move on so she walked over to them.

"A-Austin can we talk alone?" Ally ask not looking at him or Kira .

"Yea sure Shiemi i'll be back ok." He said and Kira nodded. Austin and Ally walked to Ally's locker.

"Austin i think its time we part ways." Ally said not looking at him. Austin was shock that Ally said that to him.

"Ally you can't be serious?" Austin said in shock.

"i am serious and i think its time i let you go and move on." Ally said looking him in the eyes.

"A-Ally no im letting you go and you shouldn't let me go please Ally don't let me go please." Austin begged as he felt his heart shatter in many pieces. Was Ally really letting him go no he wasn't ready to let her go not yet.

"No Austin if really love me then let me go cause i already let you go." Ally said and turned her back on him and start walking away from him.

"Ally please i love you please don't do this to me what about our love." Austin said as tears stream down his face.

"Our love is in the past Austin it never existed." Ally said and turned around she walked up to him and peck his lips and left him there. Austin was in shock that Ally gave him one little kiss he felt his lips trying to feel the lips of Ally's on his but it was not a full kiss it was just a peck. A kiss that wasn't feel with love and happiness it was pain and sorrow. Austin knew that this wasn't the last time he will see Ally and with that he walked away. Oh how he was wrong he will lose someone he loved dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the girl he loved lifeless body

It's been 4 months since Austin and Ally part ways. Austin tried to talk to Ally but Ally never replied to him she never looked at him. Austin was so broken but he finally moved on he's been dating Kira and he was gaining his smile back. He saw Elliot holding flowers and walking to the girls dorm rooms so Austin followed him just to see he went to meet Ally . Elliot handed Ally the flowers and Ally smiled at him and walked away Shima looked at Ally and walked away Austin hid and walked in front of Shima.

"Gah Austin what was that about why are you here anyway?" Elliot ask him.

"why did you meet up with Ally for huh." Austin ask and push Elliot to the wall choking him.

"i was just sending her flowers to give to her sister since her sister was sick and she needed me to get her flowers." Elliot said and got out of Austin grip and ran off. Austin calm down and walked away to meet Kira .

~time skip to locker room~

Ally walked in and saw Kira. But she smiled and walked to her locker to change. Shiemi turned and smiled back at Ally.

"Hi Ally look im sorry about taking Austin from you." Kira said and looked away.

"its okay he seems happier with than with me anyways." Ally smiled and open her locker.

But before Kira can replied back something almost grabbed her but Ally pushed her out of the way and was grab by the soul sucking demon. The demon held on to Ally and his stuck his tongue on her back and start sucking her soul or what people say blood. Kira screamed and Yukio and Austin ran in to see Kira on the floor with broken windows next to her. Kira pointed outside and Ross looked out to see Ally attach to a demon. He turned back and tried to hold Austin back but Austin push past him only to see the girl he once loved dying before him. Austin grabbed his sword and jumped out the window attack the demon but the demon was using aoi as a shield. So Austin couldn't get close to him but Ross shot at the demon and he let Ally go and Austin killed the demon. Austin ran to Ally and held her in his arms as tears came streaming down his face. He didn't want to lose Ally like this. Ross check to see Ally's pulse he felt a small pulse so he had to hurried Ally to the infirmary quickly as possible. Austin didn't want to let go but he knew he had to or Ally will die.

Austin, Kira, and Elliot ran to the infirmary and waited to see how Ally was. The doctor came out and sadly smiled at them.

"Ally is right now in a coma we don't know if she'll ever wake up from her slumber." Dr. Sheldon said.

"Dr. Sheldon do you know anything about the soul sucking demon that almost killed Ally ?" Ross asked.

"yes i do the soul sucking demon is a demon that suck souls aka blood the demon will suck and suck until you dry out but Ally was luckily saved by you or she'll be dead by now." Dr. Sheldon said.

"yeah thats great that she's alright." Austin said sadly and put on a sad smile.

"uh yeah um Mr. Moon can i talk you in the infirmary." Dr. McNulton said looking back at the clipboard.

"yeah about what Dr. Sheldon ?" Ross asked and Austin looked up from the floor.

"Its about Miss Ally so please come with me Mr. Moon." Dr. Sheldon said and writing down some notes on the paper.

" okay then lets go talk in the infirmary." Ross said and went inside the infirmary.

"wait if it's about Ally then i want to know what happen to her too." Austin said as he got up from his seat.

"No Austin i can't let you know anything about Miss Ally condition." Dr. Sheldon said and walk into the infirmary.

"its not fair that i can't know anything about Ally's condition." Austin said and punch the wall and tears came out streaming down his face again.

"Austin it'll be okay Ally is strong she'll survive i promise." Kira said and hugged Austin.

In the infirmary

"Ross this is serious and bad for Austin to know." Dr. Sheldon said and looked at the clip board.

"So whats wrong with Ally?" Ross asked looking at Ally sleeping form.

"Ally She..."


End file.
